


i will come back for you. someday.

by grangergilmore



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangergilmore/pseuds/grangergilmore
Summary: Jess and rory after “a year in the life”
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 4





	i will come back for you. someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to explain some things before I start.
> 
> • each chapter will be named after a song title I think is fitting or a Gilmore girls quote.
> 
> • everything written in a different font is going to be a flashback.
> 
> •I’m sorry this chapter is so short I will get better I promise.
> 
> • okay I hope you enjoy

“mom” “yeah”  
“I’m pregnant”  
those words lingered in Rory’s mouth. She knew that her mom wouldn’t be angry or disappointed but she just hoped for a reaction that wasn’t like her own. 

𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐭. 𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐨𝐦.

“Oh” Lorelai whispered, she didn’t know if rory wanted anyone else to know, so she kept her voice as quiet as possible given the circumstances.  
“who is the er the father?” Lorelai asked. she could now see the panic in her daughters face so she smiled and calmly said. “it’s okay ror, I’ll always be here to help you, but you need to tell me who the father is first.” rory smiled, not exactly a happy smile but a smile none the less. she took a deep breath before saying “well it’s Logan’s”

“I thought so.” Lorelai replied. “Have you told him yet?” rory shook her head. “Why not ror, he should have been the first to know.”  
“I know, I’m sorry, I just.” she looked at her shoes. “He’s engaged mom, he won’t want to be with the baby. I know he won’t”  
“It’s okay hun, we will figure this out together.”  
“Thanks mom.”  
“anytime ror.” Rory looked sad, sadder than before.  
Lorelai noticed he changed expression. “What is it? what the matter?”  
“Could you do me one favour?”  
“Yeah anything.”  
“drive me to the hospital on Thursday.”  
“of course rory.”  
“Thanks”

᪥᪥᪥᪥

Jess hasn’t been back in stars hollow for long. only a couple days, he came for luke and Lorelais wedding which was later today, he was planning to stay during their honeymoon so he could work at the diner while Luke was gone. he was happy that Lorelai no longer hated him, in fact they were getting along. They both enjoyed mocking Luke’s annoying remarks and habits. It became a hobby for the both of them.

“Jess!!” someone yelled from the diner.  
“I need your help” Jess could now tell that, it was luke doing all the Yelling. the Brief silence was interrupted by loud crashing noises and laughter which he guessed Was Lorelai. he ran down the stairs and came to a halt when he saw a huge pile of pots and pans, with a familiar Luke shape underneath. he glanced over and noticed that rory was there aswell. the hadn’t spoken much. They occasionally emailed each other with book recommendations and to talk about Luke. But not often. he smiled at her and she smiled back, before he started to remove pots off of Luke.

“Thanks for nothing” look grumbled, his eyes fixed or Lorelai and rory. “Your no help!”  
“Coffee?” Asked Jess, his eyes fixed on rory. she caught his gaze and he quickly diverted his stare.  
“yes please” she said, and he handed her a cup and filled it up.  
“ its nice to see you.” she said, smiling.  
“Yeah you too, it’s been a while.”  
“Its been a while” she repeated.

“Come on ror” her mother said, and with that they were both gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter, it’s kinda bad as I am getting used to this, so I’m sorry.  
> I’m also going to try to post 1 - 3 chapters per week, but my schedule may vary. :(


End file.
